moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Astoreth Duskflame
: "Ast is that crazed girl who can do anything." ''- Kelthlor Appearance Although Astoreth is slightly shorter than the average sin'dorei female, the way she keeps her chin ever so slightly tilted upward gives the impression that she is constantly looking down on even those much taller than herself. Her black hair is long and straight, her skin fair and flawless, and her eyes piercing even through the fel glow about them. Astoreth's clothing is usually dark, richly tailored, and always of impeccable fit. Her combat robes are heavier and sturdier -- though no less beautiful in their design -- and often or highlighted with red or flame designs. Her staff is carved of heavy red oak and bears with arcane runes and carvings, including a symbol of the blue dragonflight. Even in her civilian clothes, Astoreth is rarely without a dagger at her hip bearing a handle of elegantly wrought truesilver. History Born in Silvermoon to a powerful family, Astoreth grew up spoiled and rich, with everything she wanted until Arthas Menethil and his Scourge mowed through Quel'thalas and wrecked it all. Incensed and impatient (and finally with a sense of appreciation for what she'd lost) Astoreth sacrificed her arcane training and possibly her soul for the dark arts in order to seek her revenge justice and protect the one thing left to her, her younger sister Cearalaith. Her drive to protect her city carried her first on the heels of Kael'thas Sunstrider into Outland... and after recovering from the (very personal) shock of his betrayal there, she continued on her own motivation into Northrend and eventually Icecrown. She fully expected to die in pursuit of her goals -- a candle that flared brilliantly before burning out in a flash -- but fate had different plans. Much to her own surprise Astoreth survived to see the destruction of the monster who had laid ruin to her home, her family and her innocence. Her sister had grown up in the meantime and no longer needed her, and so Astoreth spent some months in a strange depression as she found herself suddenly deprived of anything to protect ''or righteously destroy. Eventually she encoutered and adopted a street urchin by the name of Kuvasei, and in short order met and married the charismatic paladin Bareris Darksworne. The road was far from smooth for the couple (Astoreth especially struggled with this idea of "trust"), but eventually they married and built a family together, and Astoreth finally had something she never thought she would live to see: happiness. That happiness was taken from her in an instant when Bareris was seemingly killed in combat with a demon. Astoreth barely escaped with her own life, but even with the support of her friends and family Astoreth's sorrow, her anger and her guilt over her husband's apparent death weighed heavily on her for months after. Her elation at discovering that Bareris had not been killed was cut short when she found that the man who returned to her was significantly different from the man she had lost -- having spent all that time as a prisoner and plaything for the demon who had nearly killed him, Bareris was broken: bitter, angry, and distrustful of everyone and everything around him, and prone to lashing out in fear and rage. Despite Astoreth's love for her husband and desier to help him, his condition put a strain on her trust that would ultimately prove fatal to the relationship. Yet even as she struggled to salvage her marriage, Astoreth found herself growing closer to a particular brooding, scowling ranger who had unexpectedly risen to the task of being the unstable warlock's friend and confidant when her world fell apart. Ironically Bareris' jealousy of the easy rapport Astoreth shared with Westel Firewing actually hastened the end of their marriage, as Astoreth found the gentle trust and support Westel gave her far preferable to the abuse that the paladin heaped upon her in his pain. When Bareris vanished again in the midst of the Cataclysm, Astoreth finally divorced him, and it was not long before she and Westel were engaged. Astoreth and Westel were married shortly before the Horde launched its exploratory mission to Pandaria; Astoreth was involved in some of the early sorties, and for a time she and Westel were both employed as special agents for the Dominance Offensive. She was compelled to step back from military involvement at the close of that operation, however, as she found herself again pregnant. Lately she focuses heavily on caring for herself and her family -- particularly Kuvasei, who is as reckless as she is clever, and has a long history of antagonism with the man who is now her stepfather -- and listens and watches furtively for news of military operations. She struggles with feeling hampered by her current condition, and frequently worries that she's going soft -- despite being seen as a significant enough threat that she's apparently landed on a terrorist watch list belonging to the Kor'kron Legion. Personality Astoreth grew up knowing she was rich and beautiful and had a very important father. Today she knows that she is rich and beautiful and can have you writhing on the ground in agony with a snap of her well-manicured fingers. She has learned some humility over the years, but arrogance remains her definining personality trait. For all that Astoreth is all about causing pain, she abhors violence to children or others unable to defend themselves. She's a principled monster, damn it... and yes, she does believe herself a monster. A beautiful monster, and she became what she is to achieve a greater end, but a monster nonetheless. Astoreth will not lie to someone she respects... the trick being, of course, earning her respect. She herself will admit that she can only be trusted to be what she is. Astoreth doesn't believe in love at first sight. She is bisexual and polyamorous by nature, though with Westel she has agreed to a monogamous relationship. Even Astoreth finds her imp irritating. As a child and a magistrix-in-training Astoreth greatly admired Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider . She lays blame for the madness that led to his betrayal squarely on the shoulders of the Lich King -- yet another travesty he committed against her people. Astoreth is openly disdainful of Tirion Fordring . Seriously, the guy's a jerk. Relationships Despite being an untrustworthy witch Astoreth has managed to make a few friends! ...and enemies. Family Astoreth first met the dashing hunter Westel Firewing when they shared in plotted the undermining of a dangerous political element in Silvermoon several years ago. Over time they grew from co-conspirators to friends, and eventually impassioned lovers. Westel and Astoreth make an odd couple together, as different as they are, and they still struggle at times with the disparity in their personal tastes and sexual ethics... but they are still madly in love, and as dedicated to each other as any two people could be. [[Kuvasei|'Kuvasei Duskflame']] was practically a feral child living on the streets of Murder Row when Astoreth met her, but with time and encouragement the brilliantly perceptive teenager has begun to blossom into an exceptional young woman and a frighteningly efficient rogue, as she learns from Astoreth that strength has many forms and not all battles are won with blades and fists. She does not get along well with Westel, as they were once rivals for the affections of Sejia Stillhart, and Kuvasei is still suspicious of Westel's intentions towards her mother. Laurelia Darksworne is Astoreth's toddler daughter by her ex-husband Bareris Darksworne. Laurelia is cherubically pretty, having inherited the best of both her parents' features, and her smile will break hearts some day. Cearalaith Duskflame is Astoreth's younger sister; still a girl when the Sunwell was destroyed, Cearalaith has grown up since -- and much to the dismay of the sister who chose a path of darkness to protect her, Cearalaith decided on her own to take up arms in the name of the Light. Although they still care for each other as intensely as sisters can, their mutual disapproval of the other's life choices has led to some estrangement between them. Carragan Duskflame is Astoreth's elder brother. He was a Ranger in the days before the destruction of the Sunwell, and for over a decade Astoreth thought he had died on the walls of Silvermoon with her other brothers and father defending the city from the Scourge approach. Astoreth was half-right -- he was killed, and raised again as a Death Knight, and only recently has he made contact again with his family. Friends [[Stavier Luminiar|'Stavier Luminiar']] was an orphan taken into Astoreth's household when they were children. Stavier and Cearalaith became good friends, but Astoreth felt that the orphans were too lowly to associate with and took it on herself to remind Stavier of his place (under her boot) at every opportunity. Following the fall of Silvermoon and general destruction of the status quo, she was surprised to find out that Stavier was actually a pretty solid guy. They eventually became unlikely friends, and at one point lovers; today their relationship is casually intimate, and although Astoreth would balk at naming Stavier her brother, he is at the top of a very short list of people for whom she would risk her life. [[Liealia|'Liealia Luminiar']] is Stavier's wife and a close friend in her own right. Lia and Astoreth rarely see eye to eye on any issues without a great deal of fireworks regarding them, but as they have similar priorities and objectives they always support each other in the end. Usually. [[Corael|'Corael Dawnbreaker']] was married to Astoreth's sister Cearalaith for a year; during that time he and Astoreth had a tumultuous relationship. Though Corael and Cearalaith have parted, Astoreth remains on good terms with Corael and his sister Illenna. [[Anetho|'Anetho Dawnpride']] has at times been Astoreth's friend, her enemy, her lover, her defender and her teacher. Currently he courts Astoreth's daughter Kuvasei, much to Astoreth's concern. The tauren death knight [[Ashmaw|'Ashmaw']] was Astoreth's protector in days when she was just starting out on the warlock's path. The two are an incongruous sight, the slender elf in her silken robes and the hulking monster in creaking, frost-rimed armor -- yet there is a deep connection and a trust between them that is stronger than titansteel. [[Alezandra Luminiar|'Alezandra Luminiar']] is Stavier's sister; although adopted into Astoreth's household alongside her brother, Aly had no appreciation nor patience for her benefactors and was frequently in trouble with Astoreth's family (when she could be found). Today Astoreth finds Aly to be as brutal socially as her animal companions are physically... but also as loyal and dedicated. Others [[Bareris Darksworne|'Bareris Darksworne']] is a paladin of the Light, Astoreth's ex-husband and the father of their daughter Laurelia. Like Astoreth he is good-looking, charmingly arrogant, free-spirited and dangerous; their relationship was nearly doomed before it began as neither blood elf was willing to be the first to say the dreaded L word (love) or the even worse C word (commitment). Still, over time Astoreth learned to trust Bareris as she has trusted few others in her life, and briefly thought she had found happiness with him, before Bareris and the relationship they had forged was crushed by a demon who had set her sights on the paladin. Though now divorced the relationship remains cool, as any time they are near each other they soon start remembering what it was like to be together... and that never ends well. OOC Notes Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Nocturne Category:Warlocks Category:Unchained Grimoire